My Twin From Down the Street
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Malcolm and Annabeth live in the same small town and go to the same high school but don't know they're twins. One day both their parents reveal to them that they were adopted and have a they make it through the hardships of finding their long lost sibling? Or will they die not knowing that the kid down the street is their twin? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys, my friend Lissie is writing this story, and she's emailing each chapter to me. I'm editing it, so sorry for any mistakes you see. Lissie doesn't want any flames, and she reviews as a guest sometimes, so if a guest thanks you, that's her. This is in her name, I'm just her Fanfiction connection. You can ask me questions and I'll PM you with her answer. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy Lissie's story! **

**-Amy Nicole**

* * *

Annabeth -

Oh my God what did they just say? I ask myself as I replay what was just said by the people I thought were my parents. "Honey, we need to talk," said Mom.

"Okay," I said wondering what was going on,"what is it?"

"Well we know we should have told you a long time ago but..." my Dad trailed off.

"What he is trying to say honey, is you're adopted."

"And you have a twin brother," my 'dad' added. Thanks, that makes me feel better.

Guess who said that. Yep you guessed right, my 'mom'."What? Why have you kept this from me for practically 18 years?" I asked. They decided to tell me a week before my 18th birthday, and a month after school got out from my junoir year at North Goodeman High. I was shocked so I called my boyfriend Percy and he responded to that like this: "What really you look so much like your mom- wait sorry your guardian- what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but they also said that I have a twin brother can you believe that?" I replied, still shocked.

* * *

Malcolm -

My parents sat me down because they wanted to 'talk' to me. "Son, sit down we need to talk," said dad.

"Sweetie, we need to tell you something we haven't, but should have told you,' added mom.

"Malcolm my boy you're not our son you're adopted," said dad and to top that all off mom said," You also have a twin sister."

Wait what? I had spent almost 18 years of my life with these people thinking they were my beloved parents but that was all a lie? This was too much for me so I called my best friend Beckendorf and told him what happened.

He said," Man that's messed up but hey at least you're not an only child anymore. Eh? No?"

"No I'm not in the mood for your bad jokes," I teased half-heartedly, since I really wasn't in the mood.

"Okay, listen a couple of the guys are coming over if you want to let off some steam come over and hang out with us," he offered.

"Sure that sounds cool," I accepted, but all I could think was, what the heck just happened?


	2. Could it be?

**Thanks for everything you guys did for Lissie! I didn't edit this chapter because I've been gone, and I wanted to give you guys something. There's a message from Lissie at the bottom. Thanks, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Annabeth-

"What!?" My friend Piper yelled probably to loud for the cafe we were in. I had just told them what went down last Thursday. As today was Tuesday it was 2 days from my 18th birthday.

"Do your parents know the name of your twin brother?" Asked Thalia.

"No, the just said that they knew he lived here in San Francisco," I answered.

Calypso just sat there with her thinking face on so I knew she was about to come up with a crazy idea that surprisingly always worked. "I have an idea,"Calypso states excitedly,"why don't we try to find him if he lives in this area it can't be that hard."

"That's a great idea!" Piper exclaimed.

"And then we could find out where he lives!"Thalia adds she always seems stalkerish when she says stuff like that and it doesn't help that she wears those gothic clothes.

"What do you say Annabeth?"Calypso asked me.

Well I've thought about how I could have already met my twin without even knowing it. So I said,"Sure,it couldn't't hurt.

I was telling Percy about my conversation with the girls when I overheard a conversation between Malcolm a boy from school and Percy's friend Beckendorf.

Malcolm: "...and you wanna know what they said last night? They said she lives here in San Francisco can you believe that? I've probably already met her not knowing she was my twin."

Beckendorf:"Dude that's a hard life."

(I didn't know it yet but I had just eavesdropped on my twin brother and his best friend)

For the rest of the day Malcolm and Beckendorf's conversation was stuck in my head. Half of me was wondering if he was my twin and the other half was wondering could I have just heard him wrong? But the weirdest thing was Malcolm lived 3 doors down from me.

Just before I fell asleep a voice in my head said'You need to talk to Malcolm he could be your twin and besides you both look alike. This was true because we both have the same blonde hair, same stormy gray eyes, and same tan skin but I kept thinking that this was to weird to be true.

**A/N: Thank you for coming and reading this little fanfiction and please give me some ideas because I'm gonna need them.-Lissie**


	3. Could she be?

**Things happened in the last chapter, but we are not done yet here! Lissie's just getting started. There's a message from her at the bottom, and she also reviewed on last chapter! Thanks, I hope you enjoy her next chapter! **

**-Amy Nicole**

Malcolm-

I was walking to the park with my girlfriend, Siobahn it's pronounced (shavon) and she likes it pronounced correctly. She hates it when people say and spell it wrong but the always do. It even took me 4 months of us dating to spell it right. Anyway her name is Irish, we also call her Cinnabon because it's just easier.

Well any who I was taking her for a picnic for lunch and then going out to eat with the boys (Percy, Jason, Leo, Beckendorf, and Nico) for my birthday I was turning 18. Siobahn has dark brown hair naturally ( but we didn't know it until she dyed it back before she'd had brown, blonde, red, and blue hair) she hap pale green eyes, Brown glasses, and she was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals, and pale pink painted toes. Me on the other hand I have blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, blue glasses, and I'm wearing a green button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and my signature black vans.

Since I'm in the middle of the boys as of ages I don't get teased but Percy and Beckendorf do, Beck' s the oldest at January 9th,1996,Jason at February 10th,1996, Nico at March 6th, 1996, me at June 5th, 1996, Leo at July 22nd, 1996, and Percy at August 18th, 1996. So we call Beckendorf pops and we call Percy half pint. So it's all good.

When we got to the Mexican restaurant Siobahn and her friends were in a big booth in the back celebrating someone's birthday. Since all the guys except for Nick were dating the girls I asked whose birthday it was and Percy said it was Annabeth' s. That was odd because we share a motor the same features , and now the same birthday. So I was thinking - is she my twin?

* * *

All night I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about Annabeth and me it was crazy. And I keep hoping to find my twin but could it have been Annabeth the girl down the street all along?

* * *

Annabeth-

After my birthday dinner when Siobahn told me today was also Malcolm' s birthday I was convinced he was my twin so I told the girls.

Siobhan revealed,"You know Malcolm was telling me that his parents told him he was adopted and that he had a twin sister. It's got to be you, Annabeth."

"Ohmigod!" Piper and Selina squealed.

"Well that didn't take long," deadpanned Thalia.

"We should have a DNA test," offered Calypso.

"I'll tell Malcolm," added Siobahn.

I was so overwhelmed I almost cried. A thought ran through my mind - Is this really happening?- it was crazy!

* * *

I'm sitting here with my parents getting my blood taken for a DNA test . Malcolm is doing the same thing in another room.

I hope it comes back positive but if it does the question is how will we go about it? We can't go and search for our parents because records state that they are dead.

* * *

We got the test back a week later it was positive. I'm here laying in Malcolm's backyard talking to him.

Malcolm:We can't do anything about the living arrangements but there is one thing cool about us being twins.

Me:What is that?

Malcolm: Our kids will have three sets of grandparents.

Me: That means they'll be spoiled little brats.

Malcolm: Hey! Don't talk about my kids like that!

Me: Malcolm we're only 18 you don't have any kids.

Malcolm: Right. I knew that. Totally.

One thing was, it was interesting to have a twin.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading and give me some ideas**

**-Lissie Dianne(Amy Nicole is yelling at me for using my middle name too. Oh well) **


	4. School Time

**Thanks for reading the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This is the next chapter, and it's Lissie's longest one by far. She's really excited, and she and I both hope you enjoy.**

**-Amy Nicole **

Malcolm-

After 2 months of having a twin I was ready to see what having a sibling at school was like. Only our group of friends knew we were twin so it was weird having everyone staring at you on the first day of classes. Since we were 18 we could legally change our name so we changed our last name to Chase our late mother's maiden name. So it was obvious we were twins now.

When we got our schedules I switched with Annabeth hers:

Homeroom: S. Falls

1: T. Falls: Calculus

2: A. Langford : English 4

3: C. Foster : P. E.

4: free period

Lunch B

5: Elective of choice

6: : Science

7: C. Garcia: History

Mine:

Homeroom: S. Falls

1: C. Garcia: History

2: T. Falls: Calculus

3: A. Langford : English 4

4: free period

Lunch B

5: C. Foster

6: C. French: Science

7: Elective of choice

We had 2 of the same classes, the same lunch, and the same free period. All the gang except Thalia and Nico had the same homeroom, and the whole gang had the same lunch.

Annabeth-

The first day was fun I shared classes with Malcolm, Thalia, Percy, and Piper so I wasn't alone and I met a nice girl named Ella in my elective class . I had cheer practice after school with Piper and Silena.

After cheer practice the gang and went to the ice cream place. The boys got vanilla with chocolate chip cookies ( Percy' s were blue ) and the girls got chocolate with caramel syrup. After that me and the girls went to the movies.

It's been a week and so far so good today was the first game so me, Piper, and Silena wore our cheer uniforms to school and Beckendorf, Percy, and Jason wore their football jerseys.

During lunch Rachel came up to us and said to Percy, "I'll be rooting for you. I made a special cheer just for you, since I'm the cheer captain I can get away with stuff like that. So what do you say Percy wanna eat lunch with me?" she said while flipping her hair and examining her nails.

"No I don't, Rachel. In case you haven't noticed I'm perfectly happy with Annabeth," Percy replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well fine but you'll be mine someday," What a lame comeback Rachel.

"I'll believe that when I see that." Percy said dismissively.

"...ughhhhhh..." Rachel left going back to her friends.

"Sorry about that," Percy said to me.

"It's ok," I replied as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 6: The Game

Siobahn

"... and now singing the national anthem is miss Siobahn Alexander," the announcer said. That's me and I'm so scared because I've never sung in front of this many people but Annabeth and Malcolm made me.

So I start to sing I start quietly," O say can you see..." when I'm done I hear my fellow classmates shouting, clapping, and whistling for me and I've never felt more confident than right now.

Then I walk back to the bleachers Malcolm kisses me on the cheek and says," That was great!"

"Thanks,"I replied.

I walked down to get us some nachos and boy every kid and their dog was under the bleachers, for us a lot of people hang out and socialize under the bleachers. It was really crowded and kids were running around everywhere, and my fiend Elizabeth Hughes was walking up to me with her new boyfriend Caleb Williams. She said," Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hey, Elizabeth. How's that arm coming around Caleb?" I replied. Caleb is on the football team but he can't play right now because he broke his arm.

"It's okay, thanks for asking," Caleb thanked me.

"Boy, it's crazy under the bleachers tonight,"I said.

"Yeah it always seems like the first, last, and homecoming games have the biggest turn out," Caleb stated.

"Well gotta go get some nachos. See ya later," I said as I headed towards the concession stand.

"Okay, bye," said Elizabeth.

Okay what just happened? It's half time right now and it was going just fine until little miss I-think -I'm -all -that (Rachel) falls during a stunt and claims Annabeth had dropped her. Mrs. Falls the cheer advisor clearly was not buying it so she rid Rachel of her title as cheer captain and says through the Mic. "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to pronounce North Goodemon High's newest cheer captain, miss Annabeth Chase!" The crowd cheered for her because no one really likes Rachel any way. After that Rachel ran under the bleachers, and everyone went on with what they were doing, like nothing had happened.

We all ran out to the field when Percy ran the winning touchdown. We are now chanting the school fight song happily, "WE ARE NORTH GOODEMON HIGH, WHEN WE WIN WE SOAR HIGH! GO GRIFFINS! GO GRIFFINS! GO GRIFFINS! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Today was a good game I'm so tired, I'm just thinking I'll be even more tired when track season starts! And when Malcolm starts soccer season! Ughhhhhhh.

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! -Lissie Dianne(Amy Nicole is still annoyed, but I'm going to keep doing this. Haha!)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed thank you for the favorites and the follows! Please review, they help me write faster! **


	5. Oh Annabeth, why?

Chapter 7 : Oh, Annabeth why?

One month later

Annabeth-

It was halftime and we were cheering and I was at the top of the pyramid and Rachel was right below me. Suddenly she pushes my feet, I lose my balance and fall from 30 in th air onto the track where we were cheering and everything went black.

Malcolm-

"No!" I shouted as Annabeth fell from the top of the pyramid," Why!?"

As Annabeth fell unconscious Percy and I ran to the track with the rest of the gang following. The cheer advisor saw what had happens and so had the principal, so they immediately expelled Rachel. The brought the emergency stretcher out and she had a broken wrist, broken ankle, and a broken knee. The took her to the hospital when the game was canceled.

They only let family come in so it was just me and an unconscious Annabeth. The doctors say that she isn't waking up and that she'll be in a coma from 3 to 9 days. When they finally let the gang in Percy to her other hand. "Come back. Wisegirl, please," he whispered silent tears rolling down his face.

"We were spotters we should have been able to catch her but we weren't fast enough," Piper admits sadly.

"No it's ok, you did what you could," Percy replies.

It's been one day and Percy and I haven't left Annabeth' s side. She still isn't awake she hadn't even opened her mouth just the movement of her breaths signal that she isn't dead." Come on Annabeth, you can do it I miss you already," I pleaded.

"Please," Percy practically whispers.

It's been two days still nothing. I'm getting tired I've only gotten 5 hours of sleep since she fell Percy' s only had 6. Wait she just squeezed my hand! I ran outside the room and told the nurse she said she'd let the doctor know.

She still hasn't woke up yet after 3 days. I hope she does soon, though.

"Percy..." Annabeth muttered.

"Ohmigod did she just speak?" Percy yells.

"I'll tell the doctor," I offered. I ran outside luckily the doctor was out there. "Dr. Terrell, come quick she's waking up!" I told the doctor frantically.

**A/N: Oooooh cliffe! Can't wait for you to see the next chapter! **

**-Lissie Dianne **


	6. New Kids On the Block

**Well, this is her longest chapter! I also co-wrote this one, and I love it soooo much! I hope Lissie likes the changes I made, I just finished it off. Well I hope you enjoy it! **

**-Amy Nicole**

Annabeth -

mom- Annabeth?

me- what?

mom- I need to tell you something

me- okay

mom- While you were in the hospital Aunt Jade and Uncle Steve were in a car wreck and died. That means Molly and Lia are coming to live with us.

me- Aunt Sally died?

mom- Yes but that means that Molly and Lia will live with us!

me- Ok they're a year younger than me right?

mom-Yes so they will be junoirs.

Percy-

Mom- "Percy we are going to be a host family for exchange student. He will be here next week."

Me- "Okay. What country is he from?"

Mom- "His name is Carson, he is from Greece, but he is half- American so he wanted to see what it was like here. And he just happened to wound up with us."

Me- "Is he going to be a senior?"

Mom- "Yes"

Me- "cool 3 New kids in one day!"

Mom- "Who are the other people?"

Me- "Oh, Annabeth' s aunt and uncle died so their daughters are coming to live her."

Mom- "Are they your age?"

Me- "Yeah they will be enrolled as juniors, about a year younger than us."

Mom- "Well tell Annabeth I'm deeply sorry for her losses, okay?"

Me- "Okay mom."

One week later

Annabeth-

My cousins came today! They're fraternal twins, so they don't look alike. Molly had long, pretty, curly light brown hair that brushed her waist, and ice blue eyes. She had long legs that started in the middle of my torso, even though we were the same height at 5'6 ½, which helped her run really fast and long. She was a good runner. Lia had sleek dark brown hair(almost black) to her chest, and golden brown colored eyes. She was built like a twig, but had a strong arm for throwing the javelin in track, if I could remember. Lia was 5'9.

It was a little weird talking to them again, but we had fun catching up:

Molly- "So you're adopted?"

Lia- "And you're a twin like us?"

Me- "Yep. But my twin is a boy, but it's cool that there are now two sets of twins in the household."

Molly: "Cool! That's kinda weird."

Me- "So do y'all do sports?"

Molly- "I was on the softball and track team."

Lia- "I was just on the track team."

Me- "Cool, so are y'all still as smart as I remember?"

Lia- "Yeah, but it's kinda weird because every other report card it's like we switch off for straight A's. When we don't get straight A's we have the highest B!"

Molly- "We know you're just as smart as we remember Annabeth. And remember that Lia is the smart one."

Me- "Haha, whatever Molly. So, you still lived in Louisiana?"

Molly- "Yep, born and raised for 17 years."

Lia- "It would have been longer if that drunk hadn't crashed into our parents."

I am silent as Molly turns to comfort her sister. It was really sad what had happened to their parents. Tomorrow is their first day of school here it's not that bad since we are only a month into school. I'm excited that their here its like I have sisters now!

Percy-

We were at the airport picking Carson. I wasn't expecting him to look as good as me. He had spiky dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice build. As tall as I was at about 6'1.

This is how the conversation with my new brother went:

Carson: "Are you my host family?"

Me: "Are you fluent in English?"

Carson: "Yes I am. I'm half- American and half- Greek, so I should be able to speak it."

Me: "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm Percy I guess I'm your host brother, so welcome to San Francisco."

Carson: "Thanks."

Mom: "Your first day of school is tomorrow and you will have the same classes as Percy."

Me: "So that means it will be easier to show you around school."

Carson: "Cool."

Well, he definitely had a Greek accent.

THE NEXT DAY

Molly-

Today was my first day at a new school. I was really nervous I only knew Annabeth, Malcolm, and my sister Lia. I was also excited because I got to meet new people. When we got there Annabeth introduced us to her friends it was fun now I know 11 people here! I really liked Siobahn, Malcolm's girlfriend. Annabeth said Percy wasn't here yet, so more people to meet!

When Percy got there a boy that seemed to come out of a movie was following beside him. He was really cute! Like really cute, with a Greek tan, and gorgeous blue eyes.

Percy: "Everbody, this Carson. He is a foreign exchange student from Greece!"

Carson: "Hi, it's nice to meet all of you."

OMG his accent was so cute!

Annabeth: "Hi Carson, I'm Annabeth Percy's Girlfriend. These are my cousins Molly and Lia they are living with me now. They are new too."

Lia: "Hi!"

Molly: "Hey!"

Annabeth: "Girls let's get your schedules, since you're juniors you only have lunch with us and possibly P. E."

But I didn't hear Annabeth say that I was staring off imagining myself with Carson.

Lia: "Molly! Hurry up!"

That was embarrassing!

Carson-

On my gosh Annabeth's cousin, Molly, is soooo pretty, but she's a year younger than me, still I hope she likes older guys. I was so nervous today because I only knew Percy. I was really lucky Percy has nice friends and that I wasn't made fun of yet.

At lunch I was happy the only spot left for Molly at our ( big ) table was across from me.

Me: "So where are you from originally?"

Molly: "I'm from Louisiana. How is Greece?"

Me: "It's really great there I had a lot of friends but I'm half- American so I wanted to experience both of my parents' cultures."

Molly: "Wow that's so cool! Do you play sports?"

Me: "Yeah I was a soccer star at my school and my dad taught me baseball. I like to think I'm pretty good at it." That sounded like I was showing off. Way to go Carson. But Molly lit up.

"I play softball! I'm a huge baseball fan! I'm in track too, I don't know much about soccer." She said, scrunching her nose up in a cute way.

"I played football every now and then too. Soccer is so cool! Maybe I'll teach you how to play some." I said. It was so easy to talk to Molly. It's like I've known her my whole life.

"That'd be cool, but I don't like the idea of embarrassing myself." She said. I smiled.

"Trust me, I don't care." I said. She laughed.

Life was looking pretty good here so far.


End file.
